halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Atmospheric Boarding Troops
=Great War= Summary The Extra Atmospheric Boarding Troops, also known as the EABTs, were a special forces group of the UNSC navy. They were specialy trained for zero-g combat in vacuum, and were experts in the use of the T-Pack and other propulsion devices. They were often used for boarding action, and did not need troop transports to carry them from place to place. They were the best of the best of the UNSC forces, and had one of the toughest jobs for any group of soldiers. Short History The EABTs were first established in the early 25th century, when combat able vacuum suits were first coming into their own. At first, they were extremelly rare, with only two units. Over time, gradually more EABT units were created, but there were still only a handful in service during the Insurrection. However, the Great War brought a new tide of EABTs. UNSC ships were largely ineffective against their Covenant counterparts, and were not often able to compete in ship to ship combat. As a result, last resort tactics became increasingly prominent and the EABTs were deployed more often. While they never captured a ship on record, they destroyed several, prompting more EABT divisions to be created. By the end of the war, there were 550 EABT divisions in service throughout the UNSC, all serving in the navy. During the final days of the war, they were especially crucial, defending Luna based bases and beating back attackers of shipyards. After the war was over, the many EABT divisions continiued to see action, becoming effective anti pirate and rebel units. However, the EABTs slowly began to lose size, as the need for them went down. Training The EABTs were put through normal Marine, ODST, and special forces training, but were also trained for five years on the EABT Military Headquarters, a station in orbit around Saturn, which had numerous rooms where there was no gravity, and all the soldiers trained in zero-g and heavy mathmatics. Organization EABT divisions used a seperate squad system from the rest of UNSC. Instead of squads, they were known as Toons, and were lettered alphabetically. They were composed of eight soldiers, including a squad leader, a second, and six troops. They were divided into subdivisions of forty soldiers each, with a single commander for each forty soldier platoon, and were all put into alphabetical order, for example, squad S-I would be the S squad of I platoon, or Squad AA-HE would be the AA squad of the HE Platoon. Well Known Units The best known platoon of soldiers is the 514th EABT Division, who were often moved from one assignment to another. Their last known assignment was to the UNSC Hammerfist, which took them upon itself, and they participated in the Battle of Arctic IV. Usage The EABTs were not often used, and not often deployed, as the extreme danger to the men of it's legions negated most possible help that could be gained from them. However, they proved their effectiveness on the few times they were deployed. EABTs were rare in the UNSC Navy, but Luna did have it's own complement of them on the UNSC Flight Instruction Academy. In addition, when the EABT Military Headquarters around Saturn was destroyed, the majority of the EABTs there evacuated and placed themselves on UNSC ships, where they did whatever they could. EABTs were especially helpful during the second battle of Earth on Luna, where they fought in no atmosphere. One such group was the 117th EABT Division, the group attatched to the Luna academy. All EABTs were issued VCMK5 Boarding Suits and T3 Packs, a hardened, more advanced version of the T-Pack that was much more resisant and less risky to malfunction. Weaponry/Equipment The EABTs used the specially made MA5B/VC Assault Rifle, which was a version made for combat in vacuum that had mircothrusters to steady aim and had extremelly low recoil, as well as the BR55-M45 Battle Rifle, which was favored for combat once inside covenant ships, which of course, had artificial gravity. During later years of the great war, EABT divisions inside Sol had use of the MA5C/VC ICWS Assault Rifle, the vacuum compatible version of the MA5C. =Post Great War= EVAT Summary The extra vehicular activity troops are the main successors to the EABTs, and are fulfill a largely similar role. Their main function is special operations deep space raids on enemy stations or ships and defense of stations or ships. Short History In 2596, when a surge of conflict prompted a massive rearmament of the UNSC, numerous groups were disbanded and numerous new Flexible Regiments were created. The EABTs, an aging and slightly corrupt unit, were disbanded, and a new unit, the EVATs, was formed to replace the old one. They were deployed in several test runs against the remnant and against rebels, all of which were highly successful. With the UNSC satisfied with the EVAT troops, they became a permanent unit of the UNSC, alongside the IBSTs. Training EVAT troops are trained on the repurposed EABT Military Headquarters, with much of the same methods. The EVAT troops are put heavily into math and marksmanship, and are endlessly drilled in zero-g warfare. Organization EVAT flexible regiments are organized into battalions of 5,000 troops. They feature 5 Maneuver Groups of 1,000, and each strategic group is composed of 10 platoons of 100 troops. Squads are made up of 10 personnel. Well Known Units N/A Usage EVAT troops are used mainly for deep space operations on enemy stations of ships, or defense of stations of ships. They are designed to be launched out of a ship of station and then independently make their way to their target, though sometimes they will make use of dropships. They typically land in zero-g on enemy craft and sabotage it from the outside then board it. Weaponry/Equipment The EVAT troops make use of the Gravity-Pack, a anti gravity pack allowing them to be highly mobile in space. They use M52 Compression Armour as personal armor. For weaponry, EVAT troops typically use the M2A Carbine, the M396 Designated Marksman Rifle, and the M12 Special Operations Carbine. These weapons, since they have Misriah rails, are configured to each mission, but the actual modifiers used on each weapon is up to the individual soldier. In addition, they carry all manner of explosives and sabotage equipment. Category:UNSC